This is a renewal application for the clinical evaluation of new cancer chemotherapeutic agents as well as the re-evaluation of older agents in the treatment of advanced human malignancies. Through cooperative studies with other institutions using common treatment protocols (Southwest Cancer Chemotherapy Study Group) continuing collaborative evaluations are to be continued using new, old and combinations of drugs in the treatment of specific categories of neoplastic disease.